2006
The following media in this list is from 2006. Movies Universal Home Video Catinthehat dvd.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (DVD/Blu-ray) grinchmovie_dvd.jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas (DVD/VHS) Paramount Home Video GoodBurgerDVD.jpg|Good Burger|link=Good Burger (VHS/DVD) Warner Bros. Home Video Goonies dvd.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (VHS/DVD) Harrypotter1 dvd.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter2 dvd.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter3 dvd.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter4 dvd.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (March 7)|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (DVD/Blu-ray) Wizardofoz 2.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Two-Disc Special Edition Wizardofoz 3.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Three-Disc Collector's Edition|link=The Wizard of Oz (Three-Disc Collector's Edition) Walt Disney Home Video Monstersinc dvd.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (DVD/VHS) Treasureplanet dvd.jpg|Treasure Planet|link=Treasure Planet (DVD/Blu-ray) Abugslife se.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life (Collector's Edition) Findingnemo dvd.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo (DVD/VHS) Bambi 2005.jpg|Bambi|link=Bambi (Platinum Edition) Incredibles dvd.jpg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles (DVD/Blu-ray) Pocahontas 2005.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas (10th Anniversary Edition) Toystory 2005.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story (10th Anniversary Edition) Cinderella 2005.jpg|Cinderella|link=Cinderella (Platinum Edition) Toystory2 2005.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 (Special Edition) Ladyandthetramp 2006.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (February 28)|link=Lady and the Tramp (50th Anniversary Platinum Edition) Dumbo 2006.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (Big Top Edition) Littlemermaid 2006.jpg|The Little Mermaid (October 3)|link=The Little Mermaid (Platinum Edition) TriStar Home Video Hook dvd.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Matilda sedvd.jpg|Matilda (June 7)|link=Matilda (Special Edition) 20th Century Fox Home Video Homealone familyfunedition.jpg|Home Alone: Family Fun Edition|link=Home Alone: Family Fun Edition (DVD/Blu-ray) Homealone2.png|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Starwars dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Starwars2 dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Starwars3 dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi New Line Cinema Home Video Themask specialedition.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (Special Edition DVD/Blu-ray) DreamWorks Home Video Shrek dvd.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek (DVD/VHS) Shrek2 dvd.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2 (DVD/VHS) PC Software Microsoft Windowsxp2 professional.jpg|Windows XP (Service Pack 2)|link=Windows XP Internet_Explorer_logo_6.png|Internet Explorer 6 Apple iTunes_2006.png|iTunes 7 (September 12) With the release of iTunes 7, full-length movies could now be purchased, usually with digital rights management copy protection. Television Broadcast syndication 2006title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune FOX Titlescreen.jpg|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (July 8)|link=Kirby: Right Back at Ya! SonicX.png|Sonic X|link=Sonic X PBS Kids Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite Amandashow.jpg|The Amanda Show|link=The Amanda Show Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Cartoon Network Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokemon ABC Family Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Toon Disney Newadventuresofwinniethepooh.jpg|The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh littlemermaid_tvlogo.jpg|The Little Mermaid|link=The Little Mermaid (TV series) Aladdin_tvseries.jpg|Aladdin|link=Aladdin (TV series) Nick GAS LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple Home video Kirby Kirbymovie.jpg|Kirby: Fright to the Finish!|link=Kirby: Fright to the Finish! Super Mario Smbss volume1.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show (Part 1) Smbss volume2.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show (Part 2) Pokémon Pokemon season1part1.jpg|Indigo League (Part 1) Video Games Kirby Kirbycanvascurse.jpg|Kirby Canvas Curse|link=Kirby Canvas Curse Kirbysqueaksquad.jpg|Kirby Squeak Squad (December 4)|link=Kirby Squeak Squad Mario/Yoshi Sms.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine|link=Super Mario Sunshine mariokartdoubledash.jpg|Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|link=Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Papermario2.png|Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door|link=Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door supermario64ds.png|Super Mario 64 DS|link=Super Mario 64 DS mariokartds.jpg|Mario Kart DS|link=Mario Kart DS mario&luigi2.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time|link=Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time superprincesspeach.jpg|Super Princess Peach|link=Super Princess Peach newsupermariobros.jpg|New Super Mario Bros.|link=New Super Mario Bros. yoshiislandds.jpg|Yoshi's Island DS|link=Yoshi's Island DS Sonic Shadowthehedgehog gamecube.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog|link=Shadow the Hedgehog (video game) Sonicrush.jpg|Sonic Rush|link=Sonic Rush sonicthehedgehog360.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 360|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 360 Other Ssbm.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Melee|link=Super Smash Bros. Melee Music Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harrypotter5.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harrypotter6.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Websites *The Cat in the Hat official website ("www.catinthehat.com") was replaced by Welcome to Seussville! in April this year. *The official Kirby website ("www.kirbykirbykirby.com") is redesigned to include Kirby Squeak Squad. Logos of 2006 Universal (1999).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures Universal Television (1997).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television Universal (1997).jpg|Universal Studios Home Entertainment|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment Paramount_(2002).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Paramount Television (2002).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Paramount_DVD_(2002).jpg|Paramount DVD|link=Paramount Home Entertainment Paramount_High Definition (2006).jpg|Paramount High Definition Warner Bros. Pictures (2004).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Bros. Television (2003).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Warner Home Video (1997).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Sony Pictures Television (2002).jpg|Sony Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2005).jpg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox (1994).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2006).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Walt Disney Pictures (2006).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Pictures (1995).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures (from Toy Story) Walt Disney Television Animation (2003 2014).mp4 20160108 070043.357.jpg|Walt Disney Television Animation|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (2005).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Walt Disney Home Entertainment (2001-A).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Touchstone Pictures (2002).jpg|Touchstone Films|link=Touchstone Pictures Touchstone Home Entertainment (2003).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC KingWorld (1998).jpg|KingWorld|link=KingWorld The Incredible World of DiC (2001).jpg|The Incredible World of DiC|link=DiC Entertainment HiT_Entertainment_(2006).jpg|HiT Entertainment|link=HiT Entertainment 4Kids Entertainment (2005).jpg|4Kids Productions|link=4Kids Entertainment PBS (2002).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service PBS Kids (1999-A).jpg|PBS Kids|link=PBS Kids HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax_logo_1997.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime The_Movie_Channel_2000.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel Disney_Channel.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel ABC_Family.png|ABC Family|link=ABC Family Cartoon Network 2004.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network CC 2002.png|The Caption Center|link=Closed captioning NCI 1999.png|National Captioning Institute Gameboyadvance logo.png|Game Boy Advance|link=Game Boy Advance Gamecube logo.jpg|Nintendo GameCube|link=Nintendo GameCube Nintendods_logo.jpg|Nintendo DS|link=Nintendo DS Wii_logo1.jpg|Wii|link=Wii Category:Timeline